tenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Roenicke/Valens Swiftfinger - 21th of Jol, 1615 RA
The army isn’t so bad. Except for the boredom, most days we walk the streets or stand watch at the barracks. The bad days are when we pull night shifts, especially this time of year. It get damn cold up here in the mountains. I even miss the grey months in Mare Visium, sometimes I fear I may never get warm again in this land. Yesterday we did have a bit of excitement. A young lady came stumbling towards the guard house. Mehmen and Pietr were on watch outside as Aldeli , Tashi, and I warmed out hands inside. When Aldeli and I heard the commotion we had Mehmen and Pietr being the young lady inside. Petrus the medic looked her over and saw that she would likely survive her injuries. We did see a dwarven clan tattoo on her arm and her dress was covered in brass bangles. Before she passed out she mentioned something about the Brass Dragon Inn and her husband being kidnapped. Pietr and I headed out to see if we could find any tracks but the snow was blowing hard and it was dark. We tried to convince the others that we should investigate the Brass Dragon Inn but Tashi was hesitant to do so. He seems to be very focused on doing what the rules say. I like him in his quiet way, but am glad he never had to live on the streets. Quick action is often the only thing that will keep one alive. Pietr would have made it well on the streets he quickly began to paint a tale of shadowy figures and I joined in. Shortly thereafter we awoke Tertius and Kallistus to cover our watch and headed to the Brass Dragon Inn. It was late and we arrived after they had closed, Aldeli knew the place so he took the lead on talking with the steward of the inn. Unfortunately some of Aldeli’s past indiscretions came back to haunt us and we got nowhere with the steward. But I did spot several street urchins and was able to enlist one Dharmark La-Po to watch the inn for us that night. When we got back to the barracks we found Captain Victricius waiting for us. He was not pleased and wanted to dock us all half a weeks wages. I was able to convince him to only dock me a single weeks wages. The next morning we returned to the inn and talked to the owner Bernardus. Beyond his racist overtones and pompous nature Bernardus was helpful enough. He would be an easy enough mark if it came to that. When we searched the rooms we discovered little, only that Mirantz’s companion was likely her lover as well. Bernardus did mention that Mirantz and her companion Thoan headed to the Dock Side Market. At the dockside market we spoke to local merchants and discovered that they are being harassed by a local gang called the Black Hands. Clearly these are not the brightest characters, they name their gang the Black Hands. Oh, I’m a scary thief and do bad stuff, black is my favorite color and I wear gloves! They would have been laughed out of town in Mare Visium with a name like that. But, there is no accounting for taste and I probably should give them some slack, the high mountain air seems to mess with people’s heads. Beyond that we found a couple dwarves that were racists as well, good to know hatred is a uniting feature of all civilized races. Anyways, these two were pretty mummed about what they had been doing with Mirantz and Thone. But Pietr did notice that a young dwarf there had the same tattoo on his harm that Mirantz did. We may have to follow up on that. But that is for tomorrow. Tonight I eat and drink, though I don’t get paid this week I still sleep warm, eat well, and have a pint of fine Kovosti ale. This life isn’t so bad. Category:Blog posts